


rain

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: About kissing in the rain.
Relationships: Logan (Ride or Die)/Original Character(s), Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	rain

They were too far away from Logan’s car and at every passing second the rain grew thicker, the city’s buildings were nothing more than dark blurs, hidden within the night. They ran, searching for shelter, hand in hand, when Logan felt himself being pulled behind - she was stronger than she looked.

She smiled, they lost the race against the rain but she gained so much more from it. The way his white shirt was glued to his body and the water traveled the path of the veins on his arms she knew so well from muscle memory alone. The city lights made his skin more golden, like sunlight when everything was cold and dark. “You know,” she stepped closer, hugging him by the neck. “I really wanna dance right now.”

He reached her hand, spun her around, and brought her close to his chest once again. He spoke in her ear while she laughed. “I really wanna kiss you right now.”

She took a step back from him, looking into his eyes she smiled wickedly before jumping on him. His laugh resonated on her chest like thunder when their lips met, like they couldn’t wait any longer.


End file.
